sifsworkshopfandomcom-20200214-history
Idea Bucket
Use this page to write scenes you imagine or have good ideas for. The stuff we come up with in chat isn't saved and a page like this is a better way to preserve your ideas when you're "in the moment". Just keep each scene under a heading. Acenturian's Reveal (Cut to a very blurry, aural shot of a bluish-yellow haze from underwater. The camera zooms out and bubbles begin to fill the screen, rising up the water. Gurgling noises are heard.) (Splash! The drenched camera lens rises out of the water. Cut to a bruised, scarred and terrified looking man's face soaked as he gasps for breath...) (BLUBLUBLUBLUBLUBLUB!! In he goes again. His interrogator pulls him out of the tub, turns him around, and shoves his head in while grasping the man's neck. Pulls him out again, slams his head against the edge of the tub, and dunks him in a third time. The interrogator's face is seen - he's wearing a black ninja mask with his yellow, reptilian eyes visible. They glare like a mad animal.) (The man is pulled out and he pants and sobs. The interrogator punches the man in the stomach, sending water spewing out of his mouth. The interrogator slaps the hostage across the face, holds his head steady, nods, and then jabs his head back in the water.) (A door creaks open, and Chris Pratt, in a white tank top, comes waltzing in, grinning just like this:) (The interrogator turns around and yanks the hostage out. The hostage coughs.) Hostage: (Pant) (Gasp) Help... (pant) Please help me... Pratt: How long has been in there? Interrogator: Twenty minutes. Pratt: (Gasp) Really? What did I tell you? If they don't cooperate after ten, get the acid out. Interrogator: Yes, sir, I'm sorry, sir. Pratt: Hang on, let me show you. (Gestures) Can I have him, please? (The interrogator shoves the hostage into Pratt's arms. Pratt still looks rather casual even though he's more serious now.) (He walks over to a large bucket, opens up a nearby cabinet and hands a large tin can to the interrogator - the can is marked with a skull and crossbones. The interrogator pulls out a knife and opens it, emptying the steaming liquid into the bucket. The hostage writhes and struggles in Pratt's arms, but Pratt holds him steady.) Pratt: Watch and learn, K? (The interrogator nods. Pratt's expression turns into one of pure seething rage, gritting his teeth and glaring insanely. He slams the hostage's head into the acid - reddish bubbles and steam erupt while the hostage's muffled screams are heard. The interrogator looks a bit uncomfortable.) Pratt: So yeah, most of 'em are screamers. Only keep them in there for ten seconds or else the stuff'll get to their insides. ...Eight, nine, ten. Okay, done. (He pulls out the hostage, whose skin now looks like torn wallpaper. Pinkish scar tissue globs slide all over a soggy purplish underside while veins hang loose.) Pratt: You want him to look just like that, got it? Now ask a few basic questions. Hey, ugly, you listening? Where are my men you kidnapped? (The hostage just coughs out more water. Pratt suddenly puts him in a choke hold and elbows the man in the abdomen.) Pratt: (Punches man in the stomach) Where are they? (Punches again) Where are they, huh? (Jab) Uh? (The man continues to just wheeze and shake his head.) Pratt: (Holds hand out) Gloves, please. (The interrogator grabs a leather glove out of a compartment and fits it over Pratt's left hand. Pratt dunks his gloved hand into the acid and starts pouring it over the man's face over and over again.) Pratt: Yeah, this is the fun part, where their eyelids start comin' off, probably the nose, too. It's simple, just keep on repeating... come on, bud, any time now... (The man inhales loudly when Pratt releases him from his choke hold.) Pratt: THERE we go. You ready, bud? Hostage: (Pant) (Cough) (Sputter) The garage! Pratt: (Grins) See, he DOES talk! (Tries not to laugh while speaking) W-which garage, huh? Hostage: B-Bottom (cough) Bottom of the pawn shop on e-east (wheeze) eastside market street! Pratt: Excellent. Now, once you get your info, all you gotta do is thank them (looks at hostage) bud, thank you so much, you've been very helpful. (Turns to interrogator) And then... (CRAAAACK! Pratt snaps the man's neck and turns his head a full 360 degrees - it falls clean off and waterfalls with blood. Pratt tosses it up and punts it out the door like a football. He wipes his hands off on his shirt.) Pratt: Not so bad, huh? (The interrogator looks terrified.) Come on, cheer up. And listen, you're a rookie, so I'm giving you another shot at this, but it's the only one you get. Interrogator: U-understood, sir. Pratt: I, on the other hand, just came in to grab m'clothes. (He walks over to a coat hanger on the side, whips off his bloodstained tank top, and then puts on a black T-shirt. He then grabs a blackish-copper leather jacket, one that looks rather familiar...) Pratt: Got a lot of speeches to make, today's gonna be big. (He then reaches into a compartment and grabs the Acenturian mask. He fits it on and rolls his shoulders.) Acenturian: Better start warming up. Cheers! Oh, and the bots will clean that up. I got another screamer comin' in for ya in about five minutes, so you make me proud! Interrogator: Yes sir! (Acenturian points at the interrogator with both hands.) Acenturian: You're the man. Later! (He swaggers his way out the door and closes it behind him.)